Project Kazama
by Tekkenfan135
Summary: this is about tekken Jun kazama the chosen one whom has been kidnapped for test subject ultimate fighter using her Unknown powers on a clone as Project Kazama it's up to Kasumi Ayane Jin Ryu Hayate Xiaoyu and Asuka to stop donovan and his plans from M.I.S.T
1. prolouge

Project Kazama

the wind was blowing as Two Humans, Ninjas in fact were Jumping through trees.1 of them, Purple hair and Red eyes known as Ayane, stopped the other, Orange hair and eyes Known as Kasumi,

You can't avoid me Traitor -Ayane

Ayane please I only ran away to avenge Hayate -Kasumi

Could of thought twice then to meet with some Humans -Ayane

What whould you have done if Raidou put him in a coma -Kasumi

I whould ask for permission but now because of you we are put in danger with 1 human testing subjects on you me and the whole clan don't forget your clone kidnapped Hayate and placed me in the world of tengu -Ayane

They fought for a while until two ninjas arrived, one has a mask covering his whole face exept his eyes, known as Ryu Hayabusa, the other orange haired and wearing a headband known as Hayate, Kasumi's brother,

Ayane leave her alone she may be a traitor but she's our sister -Hayate

I am the Master of the Hajin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan -Ayane

Yes but I am the Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan -Hayate

Yes but im a higher rank than you you can't boss me around I can boss you around because I am Genra's daughter –Ayane

AYANE! –Hayate

*Hayate slaps Ayane*

Have you forgotton what he did he also was working for DOATEC –Hayate

Yes but I won't do the same he was a father to me *tears streaming down her eyes* -Ayane

Uh guys while you are arguing she fled –Ryu

That Traitor I swear the next time I see her I'll kill her -Ayane

To be continued...


	2. Letter

Letter

Jin POV

I sit there at my desk thinking of what to do to get rid of this curse I had ever since my mother disappeared or maybe dead...after what it did... me getting knocked out awakening again to find our house burned to the ground and she is nowhere to be seen... me running through the forest and some shadow taking over me ... and a mark *pulls his coat off to reveal a mark of the Devil* a strange mark why me...then I realize it was him all along he was the reason I was born, and I never realized the man I was fighting against... was my Father, Kazuya Mishima.

I snapped out of thinking as a woman in black, blonde hair.

"What is it Nina"

"Sir you still remember what your mother looked like"

"Yes... Jet Black hair, White headband, Kazama bangs like the one I have"

"Well I think we found her"

She gives me an image in the papers and I don't believe it at first but there she was

"there was a note with it,it's from this man named Donovan"

I read the note

"I hear what happend to your mother and such and you are also trying to get rid of the curse you have on your arm I may help you with that, meet me at the oil rig offshore near where the Dead or alive tournaments are held.

Sincerely

Donovan"

I thought it over on should I go there or should I not my mother could possibly be there has he found her is she alive I must find out


	3. Love struck

Love Struck

* * *

Nina POV

Jin set Me and some other soldiers to follow him for protection as he doesn't trust this Man that sent him the letter, so here we are on a helicopter over the ocean all we saw was oceon royal Blue ocean for over 2 hours so i decided to ask him if this really is the way

"sir is this really the way to M.I.S.T it could be fake"

"he whould never lie about my Mother"

"unless this donovan guy is just a fake. y'know coould be somone in diguise like our enemy Kazuya or your grandfather Heihachi"

"i set Xiaoyu and Asuka on the job of Protecting the Mishima Zaibatsu"

"you mean that girl with a tough attitude that is your cousin and the other girl with pigtails that is rumoured to be your..."

"she's not my girlfreind we were just freinds"

"oh... but you do know she has a crush on you"

"yup but im not sure if im ready to go closer in realationship yet"

"oh i see you nervous about asking her out"

"how did you know"

"i can tell by a few words... i seen the way you looked at..."

"oh look we arrived"

yup he defintly is in love with her... lets just hope she is taking it okay with his cousin

* * *

Asuka POV

i just don't belive it, the perv want's me to look after his business Ha sure i'll do it i'll let his girlfreind do all the work... no wait she stopped working why is she smiling

"uh... Xiao are you...ok"

"huh... oh sorry i must of dosed off i was thinking about Jin how we could possibly have a good life with Kids"

"oh so your in love with him"

"no"

Ha denial is the Sign of love

"oh... oksy then"

"why are you looking at me like that"

"you are in love with him Denial is the Sign"

"okay okay i'll admit it im in love with him"

Gotcha now to break the relationship so she gets back to work

"did you know he fall into my Breasts"

"yes, yes he did he kept telling me it was an aciddent and so you pounded him against the Rocky walls"

Damn it

"have you asked him out yet"

"no,no i havn't"

"your shy aren't you"

"maybe"

i stare at in her eyes

"ok yes , yes im shy its just its... its complicated"


	4. Problems

Problems

as the group walk out of the helicopter Kasumi attacked them. one of the soldiers shot her and it was found out to be a clone as it faded into green

so this is what his projects are about -Jin

they continue walking across the bridge they met a worker

excuse me do you know the way to M.I.S.T -Nina

TINA get out of that outfit right now -Bass

im sorry but you seem to mistaken me as somone you know -Nina

you can't fool me Tina you have given me problems through 2 years already and this is final i will get you out of that outfit one way or another -Bass

Nina looks at Jin with confusion

Daddy? Daddy what are you doing to this poor lady -Tina

A lady With a U.S.A Bra and cowgirl Pants enter the scene The worker looks at her with confusion

T-Tina i thought she was you and the outfit looks to Boy attract on you -Bass

Daddy how many times do i have to tell you im no longer your little girl and i can look after myself -Tina

But you know how i feel when your around boys and... wait a minute what are you doing here it's too dangerous for... -Bass

The cowgirl slaps the worker

I can look after myself Daddy im old enough to hang with boys all through my life you won't even let me hang with boys you take me to a girls school and you won't even let me make my dreams come true, being Famous,being a Supermodel,being an actress, being a rockstar and going into election for State governor im starting to think you don't want me to have a nice life -Tina

Tina Baby you know thats not true all those things exept that state governor is dangerous for my little girl -Bass

is that so how come I didn't get hurt huh and how come you embarrased me in front of my Fans -Tina

Jin,Nina and the others walked away while the worker and the cowgirl agure

okay lets go ask somone else -Jin

they pass another worker with a Buzz cut

okay i will go ask him Nina i think that caused a problem with that other worker -Jin

okay then -Nina

excuse me do you know where M.I.S.T is -Jin

are you working with somone -Rig

no it's this donovan guy he sent me this letter to meet him here -Jin

oh well in that case follow me -Rig

they walk into a wall that says in bold letters "OIL RIG"

hold on a minute we keep this place a secret so no ninjas or Helena can locate the place -Rig

Ninjas? -Jin and Nina

yeah ninjas -Rig


	5. Clones

Clones

As the group entered the secret passage a group of ninjas were watching

So this is where they hide it -Hayate

and i bet there's a code to unlock it eh? -Ayane

This is our chance to destroy all these clones from what i hear he's doing somthing big somthing more powerful then us and he's going to trick this business man into agreement with this -Ryu

Hmmph if it wasn't for her this whould never had happend -Ayane

*hayate slaps Ayane*

stop blaming this on our sister Ayane -Hayate

why shouldn't i if it wasn't for her we whouldn't even be exposed -Ayane

but it wasn't her fault... it was Your Father's -Hayate

MY FATHER DIED LONG AGO AND RAIDOU WAS NOT MY FATHER I WHOULDN'T EVEN THINK HIM AS MY FATHER AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME -Ayane

shh keep quiet or we'll be seen -Ryu

wait a minute what is she doing here -Ayane

as they were talking Kasumi was running across the rig and made it across the closing doors

* * *

this way down this elevator -Rig

Jin Nina Rig and the soldiers were walking across a long hallway and entered an elevator

now when it reaches the bottom turn right then turn left Lisa will meet you there but be careful of what she doea she is secretly working with the ninjas - Rig

as they go down the elevator Jin thought he saw a Ninja with Orange hair and eyes in a Pink Ninjitsu suit watching him and he did just as they got down to the bottom the orange haired Ninja was right in front of them

i don't care of what your true intentions are all i know is i should stop you and your resurrected mother from Killing us all -Kasumi

you got a date with death -Nina

get out of my way -Jin

they both go into fighting stance and they fought

Jin did a feint kick combo which Kasumi blocked and did Renzuki-Hakuro-Kyaku on Jin which Nina got in the way blocked the move and did a 10 hit combo sending Kasumi on the floor she then did twisted mind on her

Leave her she's finished you shoot her -Jin

the soldier did what he was told and shot Kasumi only to find out it wasn't her it was another clone


	6. Lisa

As the Clone faded Jin thought "is this what my mother will look like will she have her personality will she remember me"

they walked across the corridor turning right then left meeting Lisa

Well Hello there you must be Jin Kazama Son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya...-Lisa

Can we not mention his Father as they are Enemeis-Nina

No, Nina it's all right continue on Lisa -Jin

All Right then this way then -Lisa

They followed her through Corridors and passing many clones

All these clones... 201...202...203 which one contains my mother -Jin

None of them to be honest your mother is at the end of this corridor-Lisa

they walked on through this long Corridor

We whould be under the sea by now right-Nina

Correct i don't know where but we are still near the Oil Rig -Lisa

Finally Lisa stopped in front of a big Door and she slid her I.D Card

as they walked through the big door Jin Gasped in horror...

What did you guys do to my mother -Jin

Cliff Hanger :P


	7. A Kazama reunion

**Hey guys sorry for the wait i been away for 5 weeks now i had to deal with High school and now im finally back.**

**and i dunno what exactly happened to Jun as we all know she "Mysteriously Disappeared"**

* * *

Jun POV

The last thing i remember was protecting my son Jin from Ogre, I remember having a long Battle with him, I remember Dying And now i wake in this Chamber...

_**What did you do to my mother -Jin**_

_**Relax Sir Your Mother is Perfectly Fine she will need to get used to her new body -Lisa**_

New Body!? what is this woman talking about? did i die and Mysteriously come back to life in someone else's body

_**Miss Kazama has finally awoken -Lisa**_

_**Don't you mean Mrs? -Nina**_

_**No my Mother was never married remember My Jerk of a Dad Kazuya? -Jin**_

_**Oh that's right-Nina**_

Jerk of a Dad? Kazuya is Alive...

_**But thats Impossible -Jun**_

_**Mother? -Jin**_

_**Jin... Where am i -Jun**_

_**You are in a Secret Lab called M.I.S.T -Lisa**_

_**What do you mean That's Impossible Mother -Jin**_

_**Kazuya died in a Volcano -Jun**_

_**And Survived just like Gramps did with the Honmaru explosion -Jin**_

_**W-What What Explosion -Jun**_

_**This is going to take a Minute or 2 to explain Miss Kazama -Lisa**_

_**You were dead Mother... i woke up and the house was burning i searched all over for you hoping you weren't dead i even searched the Forest and some kind of evil force which i now know as the Devil Gene -Jin**_

_**NO! -Jun**_

This isn't right i protected Jin for 15 years and now he has the Devil Gene why didn't i sense it like i should...wait didn't that Woman say i was...

_**Mother!? - Jin**_

_**I protected you from him for 15 years and now i find out you have it right now what your Dad has -Jun**_

_**You Never Spoke of Kazuya till that last moment when Toshin came after us! -Jin**_

_**I'm sorry i never told you Jin -Jun**_

I felt hurt i had the feeling Jin hates me for never telling him about Kazuya

_**Thanks to you for sending me to Heihachi he shot me and trys to kill me -Jin**_

_**He whould've thought that You were Kazuya you almost look Identical but Just by the hair -Jun**_

_**No he knows i am myself not my Freaking Dad i Trained hard in his Footsteps as i did in yours. He told me that i could have revenge on Ogre cuz i thought you were dead. He told me about this tournament... The King of Iron Fist Tournament and i fought many fighters till it came up to Heihachi. i defeated him then Ogre comes out of nowhere and absorbs him turning him into true ogre so i defeated him and then guess what i get a Freakin Bullet to my head all blacked out and i awoke in this burnt forest... and do you wanna know who shot me. HEIHACHI MISHIMA! -Jin**_

I Stood there while Jin Yelled on about what happened to him during my Absence that was until i saw an Orange blur and a Purple Blur

_**...So i joined the tournament again and it was up to round 7 i have to fight this guy Named Kazuya Mishima before i reach the final round then i was ambushed by Tekken Force gaurds i got knocked out and i heard this voice call "Rise Jin Kazama" -Jin**_

_****_There it was again that Orange and Purple Blur...

**_Then i saw you... Mother i saw you staring at me sadly then you just disappeared so i spared him telling him "Thank my mother... Jun Kazama" then i see these Black wings sprout and i Black out again only to wake up in another Burnt Forest i couldn't understand why it happens i keep wondering did those wings had something to do with my blackouts when i got back to the city i found a newspaper and to be honest do you know how i felt... i felt Happy cuz Heihachi died or so i thought he died that was until i joined the 5th Tournament and i met some old friends along the way i met Xiaoyu... -Jin_**

I looked at Jin with a look saying is she your Girlfriend?

_**She's not my Girlfriend... then i met Hwoarang who auctully i think he's more of a Rival than a Friend all he wants to do is fight me and win. then i met this determined girl which i found later was my Cousin -Jin**_

_**What!? Did you see her dad... My Brother -Jun**_

_**You didn't let me finished she joined the Tournament because She's looking for some Feng guy whom sent her dad... your Brother... my Uncle to Hospital -Jin**_

Seriously am i the only one that notices these blurs

_**Then after i fought so many i came across yet another Mishima... -Jin**_

I raise an eyebrow then i thought of Lee Kazuya's adopted Brother who got shot by Heihachi's men huh if Kazuya can Survive a Volcano and Heihachi can Survive an Explosion then Lee can Survive a Bullet... wait But Lee isn't a Mishima then what is Jin Talking about...

_**His Name was Jinpachi Mishima he was in his Devil form of some sort with this Mouth on his Stomach that shoots fireballs at me. i introduce myself and i tell him i was the Heir to the Cursed Blood...-Jin**_

_**Cursed Blood!?**_

_**Im getting there. He tells me that his blood is Screaming to kill me. so i declared an end to his Presence... it was a long battle then he screamed and turned into dust. Then i became the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. i was plotting a way to end all this Devil Gene then i found out i needed a distraction and you are going to yell at me for this i declared war on the world sending bombs on cities it was a real bad distraction i know mother -Jin**_

I looked at Jin angrily He set World war 3 on it's course as a distraction once we get a new home i am going to beat him so hard...

_**I'm sorry to end this conversation so soon but your coming with me -Kasumi**_

Who is this girl

_**This one is not a clone shoot it -Jin**_

_**NO! -Lisa and Jun**_

i saw bullets fly i see the mysterious girl avoiding them and she's just blur... Orange Blur then where's the Purple Blur i thought then i get knocked out

_**Mother! Nooooo im not going to lose you again**_

* * *

**_Alright now that's done_**

**_i need a break from all that typing Btw the A on the Keyboard is broken i had to push hard on that Button_**

**_I'll write another Chapter soon_**


End file.
